A Turn of Destiny
by Rosemarie Belikova
Summary: This is a story I wrote during my GIFTED Creative Writing class. I came up with the idea from a picture of a little boy standing near the woods. I decided to make it Sam. In this particular story, he meets Alyssa differently than in the other one.


**Note to the readers: this is technically a fanfiction but you don't really have to have any background to understand it because I'm making the story be before the actual show took place. :D**

The young boy stood at the edge of the woods, just looking out into the wilderness. He wondered if his life would be any different if he just ran away. He felt alone in his world anyways. His father was to absorbed in his job and his mother had died in a fire when he was a baby. His older brother , Dean, tried but would never fully understand what he was going through. They both had lost their mom, and their dad didn't spend much time with them or attempt to raise them, but he was going through so much more than that. He couldn't tell his brother or his dad though. They would think he was crazy. Anyone would think someone was crazy if that person told them that they were seeing a man with yellow eyes.

"There's no such thing as a human with yellow eyes," they would say. Sammy knew this, but maybe the man with yellow eyes wasn't human. That would make him sound even crazier, but that's the only thing he could think of. Like earlier, he got the feeling that he was alone in this whole thing and that no one would ever understand him.

The wind picked up, and he crossed his arms for warmth, glad that his red hoodie was so warm. "I'm here for you," a somewhat eerie voice whispered in the wind. Sammy spun around, looking for the source of the voice and found no one.

"It's probably him again," he whispered to himself. He turned back to the woods and laid his head gently on a tree branch, sighing. Then he heard another voice that was familiar and comforting.

"Hey Sammy! Dad said to come in! We're leaving!" He heard Dean call.

"Coming!" he yelled back. He took one last glimpse at the trees and wilderness and then ran towards his brother.

"How come you were so close to the woods?" Dean asked him. "It's dangerous you know," he frowned.

"Yeah I know but it was quiet and peaceful," Sammy responded.

His brother shook his head. "Okay. Just don't let dad know that you were that far,"

Sammy nodded. "I won't tell him. I promise,"

Dean smiled. "Good. Now let's go," the two of them walked into the motel that they had been staying in for a while and met up with their dad.

"Hey boys. Ya need to pack up some things to take with ya. I need to go out of town for my job for a while and you're gonna stay at Bobby's," their dad said.

Sammy's face brightened. He loved being at Bobby's house and they hadn't been there in what seemed like forever. He wasn't technically family but Dean and him called him Uncle Bobby all the time. "Alright. I'll go pack now!" Sammy exclaimed, running toward his stuff.

His brother chuckled and followed after him. "Slow down tiger. You're gonna hurt yourself," he joked.

"I don't wanna," Sammy grinned.

Once the boys got their stuff together they headed out to their dad's black 1967 Chevy Impala SS. Their dad joined them soon after that and they headed to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Sammy saw the sign the read: Singer Salvage Yard come into view and he couldn't help but grin. He always enjoyed being here better than being at the motel or with Pastor Jim. Their dad parked the car and looked back at them.

"Alright. Well I'll see you boys when I get back," their dad said.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Dean asked.

"Nah. I gotta get going. Tell Bobby I said hi, alright?"

Dean nodded. "Alright. Bye dad. Come on Sammy,"

Sammy didn't have to be asked twice. "Bye dad," he said hurriedly as he climbed out of the car. Before Dean could get out he was already running to the house. Dean laughed and followed after him at a normal pace as their dad drove off.

The front door was already opened when Sammy got to it and Bobby stepped out. "Heya Sammy," Bobby grinned.

Sammy ran to him and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Hi Uncle Bobby,"

Bobby ruffled Sammy's hair and grinned. "So where's yer brother?" he asked.

"Being a slow poke,"

"I'm not that slow," Dean said stepping onto the porch. "Hey Uncle Bobby," he grinned, also hugging him.

"Hey Dean. Alright ya'll come on inside so I can get ya something to eat," he said.

"Okay!" the boys said simultaneously, running inside the house.

Bobby chuckled and followed after them. The boys were sitting on the couch comfortably when he finally got in. They had flipped on the old tv and were watching some kind of cartoon. He chuckled quietly and was about to head to the kitchen. Then he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Alyssa.

"Hey boys, come here a minute. I wanna introduce you to someone before we eat," he motioned for Alyssa to come over.

Alyssa strolled shyly down the rest of the stairs and stood beside Bobby. Meanwhile, the boys had gotten off the couch and were heading over to Bobby as well.

"Boys, this is Alyssa," he said. "Aly, this is Sam and Dean Winchester,"

"Hey!" Dean grinned. "Nice meeting you,"

"Hi," Sam said, smiling cutely. "It's nice to meet you,"

Alyssa moved partially behind Bobby, looking down.

"Come on Alyssa, say hello," Bobby sighed.

Alyssa peeked back up at them. "Hello," she said quietly, a small smile on her face as she waved.

"Do you wanna come watch tv?" Dean asked her.

Alyssa shook her head. "No thank you," she said quietly.

Dean frowned. "Okay. Suit yourself. Come on Sammy,"

Sammy looked at Dean and then at Alyssa. He frowned slightly and then began walking after his brother. Before he got to the couch, however, he felt someone grab his sleeve. He looked back and saw that it was Alyssa.

"Can I show you something?" she asked quietly.

Sam looked at her, surprised at first and then nodded. "Uh...sure," he said.

She led him up the stairs. She went to a room and let go of him. Sammy walked in behind her and looked at her curiously. She went to the closet and pulled out a stack of papers. She handed them to Sammy and he gasped when he looked at them. On every piece of paper there was drawn either a shadowy man with yellow eyes or just yellow eyes.

"You've seen this before?" Sammy asked her.

Alyssa nodded. "Yeah. All the time," she said softly.

"I do too," he said looking at her.

She nodded. "I thought so,"

"How?" he asked .

She shrugged. "I don't know. I can just sense it," she said.

"Really?" Sammy asked.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said. "He told me that me and the other kids like me were going to lead a war," she said quietly. "I think he's a demon. He scares me," she said.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'll have Dean help too. We'll protect you," he smiled.  
>Alyssa smiled back at him. "Okay," she said quietly, smiling at him. "And I'll protect you,"<p>

With that the connection between them that was unknown to them became stronger, making it to where fate would have it that they would both keep their word.


End file.
